Pourquoi tu ne souri pas petite sœur?
by la vague folle
Summary: Elle courait. Les vagues lui lacéraient les pieds, mais elle continuait de courir. Elle voulait à tout pris lui échapper. Elle n'avait que 7 ans. Et elle l'entendait crier. Elle l'entendait l'appeler
1. 1: le royaume du sang

Chapitre 1:le royaume du sang.

Le royaume de Kengdao se trouvait quelque part sur une île du nouveau monde. C'était une terre de sang et de cannibales.

Autrefois,un roi avait mis en place une hiérarchie sociale qui était tellement imprégnée dans les corps et les esprits que plus personne ne pouvait changer cette abomination.

Dans la société, plus on était faible et moins on pouvait s'opposer à quelqu'un de supérieur à soit. Il était, par exemple, impossible de toucher une personne plus haute que soit socialement. De plus, on disposait aussi des moins bonne partie du corps humain à déguster. Car ceux qui avaient le malheur de pénétrer sur cette île maudite n'en sortaient pas vivant.

Et dans la famille elle même c'était le père qui avait autorité sur ses enfants. La femme quand à elle disposait de moins de droit que son fils ainé, peu importe qu'il ait cinq ou soixante-quatorze ans. Le frère pouvait avoir l'autorité sur sa mère, ses sœurs. L'âge ne comptait pas. Les seules personnes contre qui il ne pouvait rien (dans la famille) était son père et son frère ainé (s'il en avait un).

Les femmes ne possédaient aucun droit.

Cette île était un repaire de fou, et les hommes qui vivaient là était durs et froids pour la plupart. Les femmes subissaient.

Cela allait de même pour leurs pouvoirs. Personne n'avait droit de s'attaquer à plus forts.

A sa naissance, chaque être qui naissait dans ce pays se voyait attribuer un élément de plus ou moins forte intensité. Et personne ne choisissait. Le roi possédait le feu à une très forte intensité. Si bien qu'au bout de 20 ans de maitrise il pourrait choisir un nouvel élément. C'était le plus court laps de temps pour apprendre à utiliser son pouvoir. Le deuxième élément mettait deux fois plus de temps à s'apprendre (40 ans) et le troisième trois fois plus (60 ans), si bien que personne ne pouvait maitriser les 4 éléments en une vie et même les prodigues avaient du mal à en acquérir trois. Seule une personne tous les milles ans: la déesse de la nature pouvait en 20 ans jouer avec la nature comme bon lui semblait.

Et détruire le monde.

Au beau milieu de l'île se trouvait une colline,jonchée d'arbre calcinés et de marais puants. Un haut mur de flamme interdisait l'accès à l'immense tour. La tour de l'enfer c'est ainsi qu'on la nommait. Impénétrable, haute de plusieurs centaines de mètres, sombre et sans issues, aucune ouverture ne venait troubler cette façade lisse et sinistre et la lumières rougeoyante du feu qui se reflétait sur les parois de l'immense édifice lui donnaient une allure encore plus inquiétante. On ne pouvait y accéder que par long tunnel souterrain qui partait du château.

Cette tour enfermait une prisonnière.

Une seule.

Pas une de ces horribles criminelles ou alors une dangereuse psychopathe. Non. Seulement une fillette de 7 ans qui n'avait jamais vu la lumière du soleil. Enfermées aux yeux du monde depuis plus de 5 ans, personne ne venait la voir hormis le prince pour lui porter son repas: un verre de sang et une pomme. (Voilà ce que la famille royale s'appropriait sur les hommes qu'elle attrapait. Elle donnait le reste à la population.)Mais la fillette ne mangeait jamais. Et elle ne souriait pas non plus. Elle ne savait pas comment faire, elle n'avait jamais appris.

Ce jour là ,on entendait des grondements sourds et des vociférations en provenance du palais. La panique était grande, car au beau milieu de la tour sans fenêtre, ce mur incassable qui avait pu résister à des années d'intempéries,et à des milliers de captifs, venait de céder ,et la petite prisonnière avait réussi à s'échapper.

Elle courait. Elle courait sur l'eau froide de la mer, pour échapper à son frère. Et elle l'entendait. Elle l'entendait crier.

« Je te retrouverai! Hurla le prince dans les tréfonds de la nuit, Je te trouverai et alors tu seras à moi! »

_à suivre... _


	2. 2:l'amiral caché

_Cette histoire se passe sur le nouveau monde. Après les deux ans._

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce deuxième chapitre!

Chapitre 2: l'amiral caché!

**5 ans plus tard**

«J'AI FAIM!hurla Luffy.

-Oh tais toi donc trente secondes! cria une navigatrice pleine d'entrain!

-Je peux rien faire si on n'as plus de bouffe. Commenta le cuistot

-Bah on n'a qu'à pécher? Proposa le tireur

-Cool je viens! Dit le petit médecin

-Je vais vous jouez un air revigorant! Entonna le musicien en empoignant sa guitare.

-Fufufufu, fit Robin

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzz »

Soudain un navire de la marine se profila à l'horizon.

«Argh ils nous bombardent ! S'exclama Ussop. Vite Franky va chercher le canon!»

Et pendant que Sanji renvoyait les boulets avec ses pieds, Luffy en faisant office de trampoline, Zoro qui en voyant l'officier sur le pont se figea et hurla:

« Luffy! ce boulet est en granit marin! Cria-t-il en l'attrapant par le col »

Le coq le renvoya dans la mer.

« Effectivement il était plus lourd que les autres. »

_sur le bateau de la marine:_

« Stoppez le bombardement cria l'officier

-A vos ordres madame! Dirent en cœur les soldats

- Bon je vais m'occuper de ces pirates toute seule! Vous rentrez à la base, je reviens dans pas longtemps,je vais faire une petite balade. Prévins le jeune fille

- Donc je dit à Aikanu que vous ne rentrerez pas avant un mois?demanda le sergent Swifft.

- Chut,ne me parlez pas de lui! Et je vous en prie sergent, ne lisez pas dans mes pensée! fit elle en le grondant gentiment»

Sur ce elle sauta du bateau, atterrit avec mollesse sur les vagues et se mit à marcher en direction du Thousand Sunny.

_Sur le bateau en question_

« Tiens, ils ne nous bombardent plus? S'étonna Nami

-tant mieux! Dis Ussop soulagé

-Peut être qu'il prépare une riposte... murmura Robin

-Ce que tu peux être flippante !

-Dis Zoro,comment tu as su qu'il était en granit marin ce boulet? Demanda le cyborg

-Comment n'aurait il pas pu le savoir venant de moi? Répondit une voix féminine »

Tous alors se retournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Une jeune fille d'à peine treize ans se tenait perché sur la rambarde et surplombait les mugiwaras. De belles anglaises se formaient sur ses cheveux châtains, et son regard bleu-orangé attendrissait quiconque la voyait. Elle avait des lèvres pulpeuses et un visage fin. Elle portait une jupe à froufrous, noire, des basket foncées, et des collants colorées. Un T-shirt moulant accentuait ses formes gracieuses et quand elle parlait, sa voix mélodieuse nous transportait au delà des rêves.

Mais elle avait aussi cette cape si caractéristique, cette cape des amiraux de la marine.

« On dirait que vous avez perdu la parole! Commença la jeune fille

-Qui es tu? Demanda le capitaine

-Moi? Eh bien je m'appelle Arashi, j'ai treize ans et je suis une amirale cachée de la marine!

-QUOI?! Une amirale?! s'exclama l'équipage ,

sauf Zoro qui resta de marbre

-Ben oui...

-Et tu viens faire quoi ici? Questionna le médecin

-Arrêtez d'importuner cette demoiselle! Tonna le cuisinier

-Ben... voir comment se porte Zoro!

-Heu attends là je te suis pas bien! Tu es amirale et tu viens voir un pirate? Tu veux l'arrêter? Demanda Ussop visiblement perturbé.

-Si je voulais je l'aurais déjà fait! dit Arashi

-Hein et comment? Questionna Luffy Il est fort notre sabreur!

-Comme ça!

-Hé non,montre le pas sur moi! protesta Zoro! C'est pas agréable Ashi!

-Ok! bon sur qui alors? Demanda la gamine

-Sur moi ,tu risque pas de me faire mal! rigola luffy

-C'est ce qu'on va voir. Marmonna le sabreur »

c'est alors que deux lianes sortirent de terre,et s'entortillèrent autour du corps élastique de leur capitaine en l'immobilisant totalement. Puis elles serrèrent leurs étreintes sous les yeux horrifiés de ses camarades.

« Aie !cria luffy!

-Ashi arrête on a compris! supplia Zoro

-ok »

Et les curieuses plantes disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées.

_À suivre..._


	3. 3: le pouvoir de l'eau

___Coucou,voila mon troisième chapitre!_

___J'attends vos commentaires avec impatiences! Je vous en prie_

___même si c'est nul!_

Chapitre 3: le pouvoir de l'eau.

Nami restait très perturbée par la venue de cette jeune fille. Comment diable avait elle pu immobilisé leur capitaine,et lui faire mal? Elle devait sans aucun doute posséder un fruit du démon! Mais le plus grand mystère restait son lien avec le dormeur. Il l'avait appelée Ashi,et avait l'air de très bien la connaître. Depuis l'arrivée de cette étrange demoiselle il restait plongé dans ces pensées ce qui arrivait très, très rarement!

Arashi quand à elle discutait avec Chopper. Ils étaient en pleins débat sur l'élevage de coccinelles.

Mais ce qui avait le plus surpris la navigatrice c'est que pas une seule fois, la jeune fille n'avait sourit. Même pas une esquisse devant les pitreries de Luffy ou la naïveté de Chopper. Elle était bien décidé à mener l'enquête!

Le soir le dîner ce passa normalement, et la petite amirale ripostait tant bien que mal aux mains élastiques, voleuses de nourriture. Et, alors qu'une île était en vue, l'équipage décida de jeter l'ancre dans une petite baie.

La nuit tomba, et tout le monde partit se coucher. Arashi rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes dans le dortoir des filles et s'allongea sur le canapé.

Puis, après s'être assurée que tout le monde dormait, elle enfila un maillot de bain noir, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon rapide et sortit dehors. Elle plongea dans l'eau, sans avoir repéré l'œil et l'oreille d'une archéologue curieuse. Puis le sabreur arriva. Il regarda la jeune fille exécuter quelque pirouettes sous le clair de lune et dit:

« Je savais que tu viendrais là,Ashi

-Et moi je savais que tu viendrais me parler Zoro

-Pourquoi es tu entré dans la marine?

-C'est le seul moyen de___lui _échappé tu sais. Personne ne connait mon existence, et je m'entraine à maitriser mes pouvoirs pour pouvoir un jour me libérer de ___son _joug. -Fit-elle en replongeant dans l'eau

-Je comprends... mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné de tes nouvelles depuis trois ans?

___-Il _avait retrouvé ma trace... alors je me suis cachée!

-Ne tarde pas à te coucher, tu vas attraper froid! Et il retourna dormir. »

_dans la chambre_

« Quelle étonnante conversation! Fit Nami,je n'avais jamais entendu Zoro parler si... doucement!

- moi non plus et cela me surprend. J'ai fait des recherches concernant son pouvoir,mais puisqu'elle peut nager,cela complique tout...

-hum... Je me demande quel lien ils peuvent avoir...

-Oh! attends, je la vois! S'exclama l'archéologue. »

_sur le pont_

Après cette petite baignade la jeune fille entreprit de sortir de l'eau. Mais pas de façon ordinaire, elle utilisa son pouvoir: une masse d'eau la souleva doucement et la conduisit jusqu'au pont. Assise dans ce fauteuil original, elle sauta lestement sur le pont, claqua des doigts, et la masse d'eau disparut.

Elle monta dans la salle de bain, et fit jaillir un magnifique jet d'eau chaude de son doigt, pour remplir la baignoire.

Pratique se dit Nami en écoutant la description de son espionne.

Ensuite Arashi entreprit de se déshabiller. Elle entra dans le bain fumant et s'amusa à créer des bulles d'eau qu'elle faisait retomber sur sa tête

_dans la chambre_

« Alors là! Chuchota Nami, elle est fortiche la petite!

- j'avoue que cela me surprends! Elle est capable de maitriser l'eau et la terre... cela me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais plus quoi!

-Eh bien on cherchera demain!

-Oui, on ferait mieux de dormir, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

La jeune fille arriva dans la chambre, et sans un bruit enfila une tunique et se coucha. C'est là que Robin vit l'immense brulure sur sa poitrine.

_Le lendemain_

« Bon on va faire trois groupes,déclara Nami

-Je suis ton protecteur Nami-chérie! s'écria un cuistot pleins d'enthousiasme

-Non,toi et Ussop allez acheter à manger, et nous on va faire du shopping en ville, entre fille!

-Mais... protesta le cuisinier Et si vous rencontrer un horrible monstre, qui sera là pour vous protéger?

-Nous sommes capable de nous protéger. Répliqua Robin

-Franky sort le mini merry! Dit Nami »

Elles embarquèrent sur l'embarcation, et au moment d'arriver, oubliant qu'elle était avec d'autre personnes, elle descendit du petit bateau, et arriva jusqu'à la terre en marchant.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle était sur l'eau.

« Mais,mais... Elle marche sur l'eau! s'écria l'équipage dans un ensemble synchronisé

-Oups, j'aurais du faire attention...

-Non mais quelle boulette ! Dit Zoro d'un air exaspéré.»

_à suivre..._


	4. 4: l'oiseau bleu

_J'entame mon 4ème chapitre! Amusez vous bien!_

_Et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! (pour l'instant il y en a que 2 qui m'ont écrit...alors n'hésitez pas!)_

_je suis un peu moins contente que les précédents, mais bon..._

* * *

Chapitre 4: l'oiseau bleu

L'équipage était en effervescence, les questions fusaient de toutes part, et la pauvre jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal de satisfaire toute les connaissances avides des membres de l'équipage.

« Tu as un fruit du démon?

-Non,c'est de naissance

-Et tu peux faire quoi d'autre?

-Ben...

-Mais laissez donc ma mignonne Arashi tranquille! criait le cuistot

-Jolie demoiselle, votre pouvoir permet il de voir les culottes? Demandait le musicien

-Heu...

-Bon ça suffit! Tonna Nami. On va faire du shopping alors laissez nous tranquille! »

Et quand Nami disait quelque chose,on avait intérêt à l'écouter!

Les filles partirent en ville. C'était un village au charmantes petites maisons de pierres et aux rues pavées. Ils ne donnait pas l'impression d'être dans le nouveau monde. Les rosiers qui parsemaient cette île l'enveloppait d'une odeur enivrante, et un grand nombres de papillons colorés y avaient élu domicile. Le temps était agréable, une brise douce et légère leur caressait les mollets, et on entendait les bruits de leurs pas résonnant dans la petite ville du bords de mer.

« Dit moi Arashi, comment tu fais pour... commander l'eau? Demanda soudain Nami

-En fait, je peux commander autre chose que l'eau, mais c'est mon élément principal. J'ai acquis ce pouvoir en naissant dans un royaume que je maudis, et… ce pouvoir m'a été donné.

-Mais en quoi consiste-il réellement? Questionna Robin

-Comment vous expliquer... Disons que je suis la déesse de la nature, et que je possède un pouvoir terrifiant, le dernier étant apparu il y a 800 ans... Normalement ce pouvoir doit apparaître tout les 1000 ans. A l'âge de 20 ans, je serais capable de maitriser les 4 éléments: l'eau, le vent, la terre et le feu.

-Pendant la période de vide... commenta Robin » Et elles se turent.

_au port_

Sanji trouvait cela vraiment bizarre. Le port grouillait d'hommes et de femmes en uniforme noir, avec un drôle d'emblème sur la poitrine. Un drapeau avec quatre petits symboles: une larme, un tourbillon, une feuille, et une flamme. Et surtout, ce bateau immense, avec cette voile noire et terrifiante.

Il achetait du poisson, quand il surprit une étrange conversation.

« Le prince va être furieux! Il faut qu'on la retrouve avant ce soir! Dit un homme aux yeux verts.

-Le problème c'est qu'on ne sait pas à quoi ressemble cet oiseau bleu. Répondit son compagnon

-Sur! on sait juste que c'est une gamine aux yeux bleus, qui doit avoir la douzaine!

-Maigres informations! marmonna l'homme

-Oh, j'oubliais! Elle maîtrise l'eau à très haut niveau.

-Elle ne pourras rien faire contre nos maîtres du vents. » Rétorqua le type.

_Sur le pont du Thousand Sunny_

Zoro, réfléchissait sur le pont, en regardant Luffy, Ussop et Chopper qui s'exerçaient à la chasse au crabe. Il avait clairement vu ce bateau, et les hommes qui recherchaient l'oiseau bleu. L'oiseau bleu, c'est ainsi qu'on nommait Arashi. Que lui voulaient ils? Il ne savait pas et cela l'irritait au plus haut point. Et dire qu'il l'avait laissé partir en ville.

_En ville_

La foule s'intensifiait peu à peu et les filles avaient du mal à ne pas se perdre. Soudain un jeune femme vêtue de noir percuta Nami qui tomba par terre.

« Oh je suis désolée, s'exclama-t-elle

-vous pourriez faire attention! Cria la rouquine. J'aurais pu me faire mal!

-Ce sont tes amies? Demanda la femme à Arashi

-Non. Répondit-elle froidement, je ne les connais pas!

-Ah... » Fit elle avec un regard malveillant.

Puis elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Des yeux oranges avec des reflets rouges, de cette couleur qui si caractéristique, cette couleur qui rappelle le feu.

C'est là que Nami remarqua quelque chose qui la marqua.

La femme portait un collier.

Un collier avec un oiseau bleu.

Un oiseau en cage

_a suivre..._

* * *

_dîtes moi si vous aimez^^_


	5. 5:le jour Où je t'ai trouvé

_Bonjour,_

_alors je vais faire une petite séance de remerciements^^_

_Merci à ma famille et mes amies qui m'aident beaucoup dans mon écriture, (et qui corrigent mes fautes...) _

_Merci à Saluzozette! À ceux qui m'ont envoyés des commentaires (dont je ne connais pas leur pseudo et à qui je ne peux pas répondre...)_

_Merci à ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris!_

_Bon j'arrête c'est trop solennel^^_

_Je voulais dire aussi, que quelqu'un m'a dit que mes chapitres étaient trop court. Je vais lui dire pourquoi:_

_-Première raison: je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour écrire..._

_-deuxième raison: si je fais des chapitres plus long vous aurez la suite plus tard..._

_-troisième raison: j'aime bien me dire que j'ai bientôt finit mon chapitre^^_

_donc voilà! Amusez vous bien!_

**Chapitre 5: le jour ou je t'ai trouvée**

Arashi dormait. Les évènements de la journée lui avaient enlevé toutes ses forces. Réuni dans la cuisine, les Mugiwaras discutaient de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir en ville. Et surtout ils s'interrogeaient à propos de l'oiseau bleu.

« Je ne comprends pas, la ville grouille de types en uniforme noir. dit la navigatrice.

-Et ils parlaient d'un certain oiseau bleu... affirma le cuisinier.

-Dis Zoro, tu sais quelque chose? Demanda Luffy.

-Hum... Je sais qui est l'oiseau bleu, qui sont ces hommes et pourquoi ils sont là. Répondit le sabreur

-Alors peut tu nous éclairer? Questionna Robin.

-L'oiseau bleu, c'est Arashi, et ces drôles de types sont là pour la capturer.

-Quoi? tonna Sanji, moi vivant, ils ne toucheront pas à cette jolie demoiselle!

-Mais au fait, comment tu la connais? Demanda Ussop

-C'est une longue histoire... »

Et il raconta:

_La fillette courait. Elle avait faim et froid, mais elle courait comme même, de peur d'être rattrapée par son frère, ce tyran qui l'avait fait souffrir, et l'avait privée de tout. Elle savait que si elle courait trois jours, elle atteindrai East blue, et que là, elle pourrait se reposer._

_Elle se retourna pour voir l'île noire qui se profilait à l'horizon. Des crachas de fumées jaillissaient de toutes part, et on entendait gronder le tonnerre et la colère du prince. L'ombre de la tour de l'enfer la menaçait toujours. L'eau sous ses pieds nus était glaciale, le tranchant des vagues lui lacérait les pieds et teintait la mer de rouge, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attirer de redoutables monstres marins._

_Au bout de trois jours de course exténuants, la petite fille arriva sur une île. Glacée, accablée de fatigue, elle s'écroula sur une plage, en entendant son ventre crier famine._

_Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi. La douleur faisait souffrir son petit corps tout faible. Mais plus que tout, elle avait faim. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Elle essaya de se lever. C'est là qu'elle aperçut qu'on l'observait._

_« j'ai... faim... » dit elle d'un son si imperceptible que l'on aurait dit une mourante._

_Elle s'évanouit. _

_Elle se réveilla trois jours plus tard dans une petite chambre. Elle était nourrie par perfusion, et deux hommes la regardaient. Son regard s'emplit de terreur, et elle se cacha sous la couette._

_« _Elle a subi un sérieux traumatisme, dit un des deux homme, je pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle à peur de nous. »

_L'homme en question portait une blouse blanche, et des petites lunettes grises. Il avait les cheveux blancs et fine moustache. Il n'était pas très grand, et avait l'air d'un petit grand père sympathique. L'autre, avait des cheveux verts poireaux coupés en brosse, trois boucles d'oreilles dorées qui pendaient à son oreille droite, et un t-shirt blanc qui mettait en valeur sa musculature développée._

_« _Je pense qu'il va lui falloir longtemps avant qu'elle s'en remette... dis l'homme en blouse blanche. Elle est couverte de brûlure.»

_Puis s'adressant à Arashi il lui dit: _

_« _N'ai pas peur, nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Je suis le docteur Jamza et c'est moi qui m'occupe de ton rétablissement. Et l'homme que tu vois à droite, c'est Zoro. C'est lui qui t'a ramené ici. »

_Les mois passèrent, et la fillette reprenait peu à peu confiance en elle. Zoro, était resté avec elle, et il s'était pris d'affection pour la petite fille._

_Elle recommençait à parler, à manger, elle reprenait goût à la vie._

_Mais une fois par mois, elle s'isolait dans sa chambre, et criait, hurlait toute la rage, la haine et la douleur qu'elle portait dans son cœur. Ses cris déchiraient la nuit, faisaient fuir les meutes de loups enragés, empêchaient les enfants de dormir, et froissaient le cœur du vaillant sabreur._

_Le motif de ces cris n'étaient autre que chaque mois, son frère, celui qu'elle avait fui, lui envoyait une violent décharge à travers l'immense brûlure, celle qui lui barrait la poitrine._

_Et jamais elle ne souriait._

_Un jour d'été, Arashi complètement remise de ses blessures physique, et un peu de son trouble mental alla voir Zoro qui s'entraînait au bord d'une falaise. Elle le regarda longuement, et quand il eu finit elle demanda._

« Pourquoi tu t'entraîne tant?

-Pour devenir fort.

-Et pourquoi tu veux devenir fort?

-Pour réaliser mon rêve.

-C'est quoi ton rêve?

-Je veux devenir le plus fort sabreur du monde. Et toi, c'est quoi ton rêve?

-Je veux... je veux devenir forte moi aussi. Je veux un jour pouvoir être libre.

-Pourquoi? Tu es déjà libre! »

C'est là qu'elle chanta. Une chanson triste et mélancolique.

Je ne suis pas libre, je me suis évadé

De la prison putride qui me retenait

marquée au fer rouge par celui qui jamais

Ne consentira à me laisser en liberté

J'ai tellement souffert depuis que je suis née

J'aimerais tellement que ça puisse s'arrêter

Et c'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi

Peux tu me défendre au péril de ta vie?

Je veux échapper à celui qui me poursuis

A celui qui a ruiné toute ma vie

Je veux juste une nouvelle famille

Un nouveau toit, une nouvelle vie

Alors veux tu bien à partir d'aujourd'hui

Me protéger contre n'importe qui?

Du paradis jusqu'en enfer

Veux tu bien être mon nouveau grand frère?

_A suivre..._

* * *

_je suis désolée, mais la chanson ne rime qu'en français..._

_Si vous avez aimés tant mieux^^ c'est mon plus long chapitre!_


	6. 6:Le soleil et la lune

_coucou, j'aime trop ce chapitre!_

_j'éspère que vous aussi. En plus il est plus long que les autres!_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le soleil et la lune

I_l n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Les oiseaux s'étaient-tu en entendant ce chant magnifique, cette voix si douce mais pourtant si triste. Et Zorro la regardait avec un air ébahis. Lui ? Un grand frère ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui demandait ça. Et qui était cet être qui l'avait fais tant souffrir ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse y répondre et cela l'agaçait terriblement._

_La jeune fille quant à elle ne disait rien. Elle attendait sa réponse patiemment en le fixant de ses yeux étranges._

_« Tu veux… commença-t-il, Tu veux que je sois ton grand frère ?_

_-Oui, répondit-elle avec une petite voix_

_-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda celui ci_

_-Je… Je veux que tu me protège, dit-elle tremblante. J'ai peur. Peur qu'il revienne me chercher. Peur de revivre cet enfer. Je n'en peux plus Zorro, je veux être rassurée … »_

_Et elle éclata en sanglots._

_Il accepta et décida de lui apprendre à manier le sabre._

_Les jours passèrent. Elle grandissait et devenait plus forte, apprenait les arts martiaux et la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Et un jour chacun d'eux partis sur la mer._

Tout le monde avait écouté Zorro sans faire un seul bruit Chose rare pour ce petit équipage turbulent. Mais la trêve fut de courte durée. Le bébé éscargophone relié à Ussop dans la vigie se mit à hurler.

« La marine ! La marine nous attaque ! »

Nami trouvait cela bizarre. Pourquoi les attaquer en pleine nuit ? Et soudain elle se rappela qu'ils avaient une amirale à bord. Pas qu'elle ne fut méchante, mais si le gouvernement savait qu'elle était sur un bateau pirate, il pourrait croire qu'ils la retenaient prisonnière. Oh mon dieu ! Zorro avait réagis plus vite que les autres et était descendu pour réveiller sa sœur d'adoption. La panique était à son comble et les ordres de la jolie navigatrice résonnaient dans la nuit.

« Sanji, Chopper, Brook repliez les voiles ! Ussop occupe toi du cola ! Luffy dit moi ou sont les bâtiments de guerre, Robin aide Arashi à se cacher ! Franky prépare le coup de burst !

-i navires. Ils nous entourent de toutes part ! Cria Luffy

-OH NON ! Il n'y a plus de cola ! Hurla Ussop paniqué

-Attendez, je vais vous aider, mais accrochez-vous bien ! » Dit la jeune fille.

Elle mit alors ses mains l'une sur l'autre, ferma les yeux et dit :

_umi kara no kaze ni yoru, maunto*_

Le Thousand Sunny se détacha de la surface de l'eau et vola tout droit vers les nuages.

Les marines quant à eux ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer. Le bateau des pirates s'était purement et simplement volatilisé sous leurs yeux !

Sur le bateau, tout le monde regardait la jeune fille avec des yeux ronds.

« Mais tu viens de faire quoi la ? Demanda Luffy, c'est de la magie ?

-Heu … Oui en quelque sorte…

-Magnifique, tu es si belle quand tu es embarrassée Arashi jolie ! s'exclama le cuistot

-pas de charme à ma sœur sourcille en vrille ! dit le sabreur énervé

-Si j'ai bien compris c'est le vent là ? questionna Robin

-Oui tout à fait ! Répondit la petite amirale. »

Le bateau se posa doucement sur la mer, environ 10 kilomètres plus loin de là ou il avaient décollés. Ils se dirigeaient vers la prochaine île : l'île du soleil et de la lune. Cette île, réputé pour son magnifique château, était surveillée par les deux gardiennes : Le soleil et la lune. Il était très rare de les apercevoir, et seuls les élus choisis par la reine avaient ce privilège. C'était ce que l'on racontait.

Le lendemain

Nami sorti sur le pont. L'air se rafraîchissait, ils devaient se rapprocher d'une île automnale ou hivernale. Le soleil se levait et teintait le ciel de couleurs rose orangé ce qui lui était très agréable. Elle regarda la mer longuement, puis soudain une tête sortit de l'eau. Elle sursauta, et Arashi lui dit

« On arrive dans dix minutes ! »

La jolie rouquine regarda alors l'horizon et aperçut l'île. Verdoyante, on pouvait voir le grand palais se dessiner devant le soleil levant, et admirer la beauté de cette île. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit port de pêche, et amarrèrent leur Navire. Chacun partit alors se balader. Sanji et Ussop partirent faire des courses pour les repas et le cola. Zorro garderait le bateau, Luffy et Robin exploreraient la forêt, Brook et Franky iraient s'approvisionner en papier et bois, et Chopper et Nami allèrent faire du shopping. Arashi avait disparu, mais cela ne paraissait pas inquiéter son grand frère.

La ville était remplie de monde, qui couraient dans tous les sens. Comme il faisait froid, la navigatrice avait revêtu un manteau chaud et des botes hautes. Elle regardait cette ville immense. La ville était composée de hautes tours rondes en pierre, avec une multitude de fenêtres immenses et de portes reliées à des ponts en lierre suspendu dans les airs. Des tyroliennes permettaient de descendre dans la rue, mais la majeure partie des activités se passaient dans cette ville aérienne et non au sol.

Ils décidèrent alors de monter. Ils arrivèrent une grande plateforme en bois ou se trouvait un marché. Les hommes et les femmes criaient pour vendre leurs produits. La rouquine se laissa tenter par une glace à la vanille, et offrit une Barbe à papa à Chopper. Ils partirent alors sur les petits ponts déserts et tombèrent nez à nez avec deux petites filles d'une dizaine d'années.

L'une avait la peau très blanche, des cheveux ébène coiffés en longues couettes, attachées par des jolis rubans bleus à pois jaune. Ces yeux avaient la couleur de la nuit et sa petite bouche fine celle de l'argent. Elle portait une robe argentée, et des petites ballerines bleues.

L'autre avait des cheveux blonds, courts et coupé en un carré fou. Ses yeux rose rehaussaient son teint bronzé, et son petit nez fin lui donnait un air espiègle. Elle portait une salopette orange, avec des poches jaunes or, et des baskets roses à lacets oranges

Elles étaient différentes en tous points, sauf cet air malicieux qui régnait dans leurs yeux.

« Bonjour, dit la blonde, je suis Elsa du soleil.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Luna de la lune, continua l'autre.

-C'est ainsi que l'on nous nomme, dit la première

-Vous êtes des membres du chapeau de paille ? questionna le seconde

-Hein ?! Heu oui…

-Alors vous êtes invité au château! » Dirent-elles en cœur.

A suivre…

* * *

_* par le vent de la mer, monte! (ca veut pas dire grand chose mais bon...)_

_voila, j'éspère que vous aimez!_

_et penser à me commenter, c'est la seule chose que vous pouvez faire pour me remercier, alors pensez y s'il vous plait!_


	7. 7:le palais des sentiments

_Je suis désolée, ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas écrit, mais l'inspiration venait à manquer..._

_elle revient en force alors ne vous inquiétez pas^^_

* * *

Chapitre 7:Le palais des sentiments

Nami n'en revenait pas. Elle, invitée au château? Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi on lui accordait cet honneur. Chopper, discutait avec les jeunes filles; et paraissait trouver cela normal que des pirates soient conviés au château. En y repensant, ils avaient bien été invités au palais des hommes poissons, hébergés dans la demeure du roi à Alaburna, ou encore soignés dans le château du royaume de Drum!

Une fois arrivé au pied d'une falaise, la jeune fille retrouva tous ses amis. Comme toujours, le cuisinier faisait du charme aux fillettes, le sabreur dormait...

Ils montèrent sur une plateforme de bois, qui s'éleva doucement, en longeant la falaise. De là, ils pouvaient voir la ville de l'air, comme l'avait appelé Usopp. La jolie navigatrice trouvait cela vraiment étrange, tous ces ponts qui se balançaient, et ces tours assez régulières. De haut la ville était encore plus belle.

« J'ai faim! se plaignit Luffy, c'est quand qu'on arrive?

-C'est vrai qu'il est onze heure, mais Luffy tu vas encore attendre un peu! Rugit le cuisinier

-Notre reine vous offrira de quoi vous restaurez, dit Luna

-Tiens on arrive! Répondit Elsa. »

La stupeur les saisis tous. Un sublime palais d'une blancheur immaculée s'érigeait au milieu d'un parc verdoyant. Milles fleurs multicolores embaumaient l'air froid de l'hiver, et la neige qui recouvrait le sol reflétait vivement le soleil. On entendait les clapotis d'un petit court d'eau qui ruisselait dans l'immense parc, et les poissons argentés qui fascinaient le docteur ondulaient doucement sous la surface de l'eau. Le petit sentier de pierres sur lequel ils avançaient, les conduisaient dans un dédales d'arbres et de fleurs, de fontaines et de ponts, et les conduisit au château. La grande porte en bois de l'arbre Adams s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer dans une immense salle qui se trouvait être le hall du château. Le soleil se reflétait sur de grande dalle de jades vert foncé et des pierres grises et biens polies tapissaient le sol. De grandes colonnes d'ambre soutenaient l'immense voûte cristalline, qui éclairait l'espace.

Luffy, Usopp et Chopper s'émerveillait sur la grandeur de la salle, et leur trio comique courraient dans tout les sens se qui avait pour effet d'énerver la rouquine. Le cuisinier, lui était en train d'admirer les jolies statues de femmes qui constituaient le seul mobilier de cette vaste pièce.

« C'est statue sont les anciennes gardiennes du soleil et de la lune ! expliqua Elsa

-Elles sont toutes mortes le 1er janvier de leur 100 ans ! compléta Luna

-Et elles avaient le même fruit du démon que nous ! Répondit la petite blonde

-C'est comme si vous vous renouveliez tous les 100 ans, c'est étrange... commenta Robin, Mais ! dit elle en s'approchant des huitièmes statues, il y a des écritures, comme sur les phonéglyphes !

-Quoi, vous savez les déchiffrez ? Mais c'est super ! S'exclama la petite brune

-Vite, vite il faut le dire à notre Reine ! » Dirent elles en cœur.

Ils arrivèrent alors sous une grande coupole de verre. Une phrase sur le portique d'entrée indiquait :

_Tout être vivant,oublie au moins un sentiment._

Nami réfléchi alors à ce que les membres de son équipage pouvait oublier. Luffy ne connaissait pas la jalousie, Zorro la faiblesse d'esprit, Chopper ne pouvait pas mentir, Robin ne s'était jamais énervée, Sanji, ne pouvait frapper une fille, Usopp ne savait pas être humble, Brook n'avait jamais eu peur (depuis qu'on l'avait rencontré) et Franky, ne pouvait pas être calme …

Et Arashi, elle, n'était jamais heureuse. Jamais elle ne souriait, jamais elle ne partageait la joie de vivre de tout les hommes. Pas la moindre flamme de vie ne pétillait dans ses yeux. C'était sur qu'elle avait un passé horrible, mais cela n'empêchait pas de sourire !

Une fois la coupole passée, deux immenses portes en bois s'ouvrirent pour donner sur la salle du trône. Le sol était en marbre, et les murs, parsemés de jolies fenêtres en arcade. Illuminés, milles et un mets se dressaient au milieu d'une table en verre, et tout au bout un trône ornés de pierres précieuses portait une magnifique femme.

« Voici dame Alicia, commença le soleil

-C'est notre reine ! Continua la lune »

Tout l'équipage salua la belle dame. Nami remarqua alors, les trois sièges qui se situaient autours du trône. Les deux premiers étaient en bois massif, avec un grand tissu jaune or par dessus et avaient fière allure. Le troisième, un peu en retrait, était une simple chaise de bois, recouverte d'un tissu bleu foncé

Ils prirent place autour de la table, les pirates sur de simples fauteuils, les inséparables jumelles sur les sièges massifs,et commença alors un joyeux festin.

"Donc vous savez déchiffrer ces écritures antiques? c'est fabuleux, commença la reine, nous avons une vaste bibliothèque si cela peut vous intéresser!

-Cela me plairait d'y jeter un oeil!répondit Robin

- dites moi dame Alicia, ma soeur n'est toujours pas arrivée? Questionna le sabreur

-Elle est venue me voir ce matin, puis est partie se balader. Il y avait des pirates nuisibles en ville alors je lui ai demandé de s'en occuper.

-Et quelle était la prime de ces forbans? Demanda Franky

- Leur capitaine était aux alentours de 350 millions de berrys, lança Elsa

-350 MILLIONS DE BERRYS? S'exclama l'équipage

-pauvre jeune fille, vite je vole à son secours, cria le cuisinier affolé

-Elle peut se débrouiller toute seule sourcille en vrille! rétorqua l'épéiste

-Tu me cherche Marimo?" gronda le blond

Ils commencèrent à se battre comme à leur habitude, pendant que Luffy finissait les plats, et que Brook et Chopper discutaient avec les jumelles.

La souveraine emmena Robin dans la bibliothèque. Elles arrivèrent dans la tour centrale du palais. Une moquette rouge tapissait le sol, et des étagères de bois clair montaient jusqu'au plafond. Plusieurs passerelles en bois permettaient d'accéder au rangée les plus hautes , et l'on y accédaient par de jolis escalier en colimaçon dispersés ça et là dans la pièce.

Elle monta pour prendre un livre, qui l'intriguait. Il était écrit en phonéglyphes, et sur la couverture il y avait une jeune fille en flamme, avec autour d'elle des oiseaux bleus. Elle ouvrit le livre, et vit que quelque pages étaient déchirées. Elle entama alors sa lecture.

à suivre...

* * *

_voili voilou les commentaires c'est à vous^^_


	8. 8: poème funèbre

_**ce chapitre est posté bien vite, mais il ne me reste plus que 8 semaine pour finir mon histoire, et l'inspiration afflue en masse. Donc c'est pour ça^^**_

_**en avant pour ce 8eme chapitre!**_

* * *

_Petit rappel, certaines pages sont déchirées, donc il manque des mots^^_

_des phrases surtout, signalée par..._

* * *

**Poème funèbre**

_C'était un monstre sanguinaire et sans pitié_

_incendiaire et transporté _

_par la colère de n'pas trouver_

…_..._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_elle s'agrippait aux fines branches_

_dans ses yeux luisait une revanche_

_et elle montait toujours plus haut_

_en faisant fuir tous les oiseaux_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_lui il voulait la retrouver_

_et elle voulait lui échapper_

_mais lentement tous deux couraient_

…_..._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Près à tout pour la rattraper_

_milliers de crimes il commettait_

_Et jamais ne se retournais_

_vers les victimes qu'il laissait._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Jamais son rire on entendait_

_aucun sourire elle ne portait_

_mais souffrir elle connaissait_

_et mourir elle le voulait_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_un jour ils se sont reconnus_

_alors longtemps se sont battus_

_mais ils ont tous les deux perdus_

…_..._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Depuis il ère dans les ténèbres_

_ceci est un poème funèbre_

_mais tous n'est que la vérité_

_car cela devra arriver_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Cela intriguait Robin. On aurait dit que les bas des pages avaient été déchirées exprès. Elle retourna dans la salle, en ayant pris soin de garder le livre précieusement, comme la dame le lui avait autorisé.

La reine était partie se reposer dans sa chambre.

_Dans la chambre_

« Madame, je suis désolée mais l'un d'eux à réussi à s'enfuir, c'était un maître du vent vous comprenez...

-Ce n'est pas grave, a tu pu récupérer la carte?

-Non. Malheureusement il l'avait sur lui. Mais j'ai réussi à savoir ou il allait. Il se dirige en ce moment vers Choyakuba*.

-Elle ne lui servira à rien, elle est écrite en Maho,et seulement quelque personnes dans le monde peuvent la déchiffrer.

-Je dois vous dire qu'_il _a fait construire une université permettant justement de déchiffrer ces écritures célestes...

-Alors cela pose problème... Peut tu le suivre? je crois savoir que c'est la prochaine destination de Chapeau de paille.

-Oui bien sur, mais comprenez: si jamais il a une confrérie je ne pourrais pas agir sans être repéré par _lui_.

-Ne prenez pas de risque inutile! Je vous ferais accompagner par Elsa et Luna si ce drôle de pirate accepte.

-Je vous transmet les résultats au plus vite ma Reine!

-Au revoir Arashi, prend soin de toi »

_dans la salle du banquet_

« Notre log pose est rechargé! Dit Nami

-Cool, on va pouvoir repartir! Hurla Luffy

-Pouvez vous m'accorder une faveur? Demanda alors subitement La petite amirale qui venait d'apparaitre dans la salle.

-Tu veux quoi? Voulu savoir Usopp

-Tout à l'heure , commença-t-elle, Un brigand m'a échappé, en emportant une carte. Cette carte situe l'emplacement d'un trésor...

-Un trésors? Luffy on y va tout de suite! Cria Nami déjà excitée

-Mais je n'ai pas fini de vous expliquer...

-Ben vas y alors! Dit Fanky

-Cette carte devait permettre à la reine d'influencer le gouvernement sur le sujet des Hommes poissons.

-Comment un trésor pourrait il influencer le gouvernement? Questionna l'archéologue

-Pour tout vous dire, il y a trois trésors sur la même île: De l'or, une recette fabuleuse, et aussi un traité écrit par Joy Boy, et signé de la main de plusieurs tenyribunto. »

Luffy était très excité à l'idée de partir à l'aventure, surtout pour y trouver un trésors, et Nami se voyait déjà sur des montagnes d'or et d'argent! tout l'équipage était en efervéscence, et ils se dirigèrent alors vers le vogue Merry qui les attendait un peu plus loin, Suivit des deux inséparables fillettes.

Ils embarquèrent et se dirigèrent lentement vers Choyakuba. Avec le soleil qui se couchait lentement dans leur dos.

* * *

Le petit courait. Il avait réussi à semer ses poursuivants et courait toujours. Il faisait noir, et les lampes de rues n'éclairaient pas bien ces petites ruelles étroite dans lesquelles ils avançait. Il avait un sac à la main qui teintait bien fort.

Des déchets jonchaient le sol, des crachas répugnants gisaient à terre, surement laissé par un de ces voleurs de rue.

Tout autour de lui était gris. Les bâtiments, le ciel, les personnes qui dormaient dans la poussières, ou les cadavres qui s'accumulaient ça et la. Des ivrognes se disputaient à chaque coins de rues, et des hommes sortaient en titubant de chaque bar devant lequel il passait.

Il courait toujours dans ces ruelles poisseuses, puis à un moment monta sur une échelle qui grimpait le long d'un mur. Il arriva sur les toits de la villes, tachés de crottes d'oiseaux et de vomissures d'enfants en essayant d'éviter les tuiles déplacées.

Il sauta alors sur une montagne de poubelles desséchées, glissa le long d'un amas de boue, enjamba un caniveau, bifurqua dans une petite rue et arriva devant un bar. Une enseigne en acier rouillé indiquait "dodo's bar". Le garçon entra dans cet endroit.

Plusieurs femmes dansaient vivement sur la scène, et les hommes assis autour de table de bois ronde discutaient, dormaient, jouaient aux cartes, se disputaient, ou encore vomissaient par terre. Ceux là ce faisaient éjecter à coups de pieds par un barman robuste.

Le bar empestait la fumée et l'alcool, et il s'empressa de quitter cet endroit par la porte de derrière. Il déboucha sur une petite cour fermée, monta un escalier, et ouvrit la porte.

Une femme était assise sur un tabouret de bar et le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Elle devait avoir la trentaine, de longs cheveux étaient ramenés dans un chignons au dessu de sa tête. Elle portait un boa de plume bleu qui tombait sur son corset, mettant en valeur ses formes voluptueuses, et une petite jupe cachait sa culotte. ses yeux d'un bleu foncé transmettait son tempérament vif. Elle avait une longue cigarette à la main. Elle rejeta une bouffée de fumée et se mit à parler

"C'est à cette heure là que tu rentre moucheron? Je suppose que tu était encore en train de traîner avec ces deux délinquante! grognia la femme

-Clem et lé sont pas des délinquantes ma'! Combien de fois faudra que je te le répète? s'énerva le garçon

-Si ton père savait ça... Je crois que tu recevrais la pire correction de ta vie Iki!

-Mais il risque pas de revenir! dois-je rappeler qu'en ce moment il dirige la base du G5? Jamais je ne deviendrais comme lui, un de ces pourris du gouvernement! hurla le dénommé Iki"

Une violente claque vint atterrir sur sa joue.

"Ne parle pas comme ça de ton père!cria la femme, tu ne partage peut être pas la même vision que lui, mais je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui! C'est bien clair?"

Pour toute réponse il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Non c'est sur, jamais il ne deviendrais comme lui, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait rejoint la confrérie "_Shizen no mégami". _Et il sauverait cette jeune fille des griffes du gouvernement.

_à suivre..._

* * *

_alors ça vous à plu?_

_Shizen no mégami, ça veut dire "la déesse de la nature", et Choyakuba, "la ville salle"_

_(d'après Google traduction...)_

_donc voila, et j'attends vos messages avec impatience!_


	9. 9: Bijoutier et truquage

_En avant pour le neuvième chapitre et... désolé du retard!_

* * *

Bijoutier et truquage

« Oui je sais...

-Bon dépêche toi alors, il attend.

-Je suis en route, je peux pas aller plus vite que la musique!

-Et rappelle moi depuis combien de temps tu es partis? Je rêve ou quoi? Ton fils va mal bon sang! »

A ce moment là, un homme débarqua dans la cabine.

« Amiral, navire pirate en vue! Oups désolé... dit-il gêné en voyant son supérieur en pleine conversation

-Bon je te laisse chérie, j'arrive demain normalement, dit l'amiral en question

-Tu as intérêt! » Rugit la voix de femme de l'autre coté du combiné.

L'amiral raccrocha,poussa un soupir, se dirigea vers le porte et prix une longue vue.

« Tiens tiens, ça faisait longtemps, Chapeau de paille! »

_sur le Sunny go_

Luffy n'en pouvait plus. Ils avançaient assez vite, ma pas suffisamment pour leur capitaine excité, qui commençait à se lasser des jours monotones sur le bateau. Mais le bruit assourdissant que fit Usopp stoppa de suite cette accalmie.

« Luffy! Hurla-t-il de tous ses poumons, C'est Smoker qui nous bombarde!

-Quoi? s'écria le capitaine, L'enfumeur est de retour!

-Mais il nous lâche pas se type!" Grogna Zorro

Nami lançait des ordres à tout va, Les garçons renvoyaient les boulets de canons qui arrivaient de part et d'autre, et soudain, elle aperçut les gros nuages noirs qui se dessinaient à l'horizon.

"Sanji, Chopper! à bâbord toute! Une tempête nous fonce droit dessus!

-je crains que l'on ne puisse l'éviter." murmura le soleil.

En effet, ils avaient beau changer de directions, la tempête était toujours là et ils furent pris en plein dedans.

Elle était d'une rare violence et les membres de l'équipages avaient du mal à rester sur le bateau. Arashi avait donc créé des lianes qui reliaient toutes les personnes à bords, leur évitant ainsi d'être propulsé dans la mer, mais cela ne gênait pas leur mouvements. Mais elle devait rester très concentré, pour rétrécir ou allonger les lianes suivant le besoin.

Ils étaient lessivés et avaient réussi à semé la marine. C'est alors que brook lança le cri signifiant qu'ils approchaient d'une île.

Gris.

C'était le premier mot qui venait à la bouche lorsque l'on voyait cette ville.

Gris. Rien que du gris partout, autant dans le ciel que dans la mer, sur les oiseaux que sur les bâtiments, tout était gris.

Ils accostèrent dans un port, mais ne virent que des rapaces avides leur tournoyer autour.

Ils se séparèrent alors en deux groupes comme à leurs habitudes. Nami, Robin, Luffy et Franky étaient ensemble pour aller explorer tandis que les garçons iraient faire des courses.

Ils déambulèrent dans la ville jusqu'à ce que Luffy trouve une porte qui menait dans les souterrains de la ville. Nami refusait catégoriquement d'entrer, mais une bonne claque dans le dos l'y obligea se qui valut un bon poing sur la tête de son capitaine.

Il faisait terriblement sombre, et Franky, à court de cola, ne pouvait pas éclairer ses amis. Au grand dam de Nami.

Elle tremblait. Luffy chantait à tue tête, et robin racontait quelques histoires terrifiantes ce qui n'arrangeais pas le cas de la navigatrice.

Les seuls êtres vivant qu'il croisaient étaient de gros rats d'égout maladif, dont leurs yeux rouges se reflétaient dans les eaux crasseuses des égouts.

Soudain, une ombre immense se cogna au capitaine. Nami trembla d'effrois, en voyant ce monstre à deux têtes, dont les jambes s'entremêlaient douteusement.

Une voix brisa le silence. Elle n'était pas douce et montrait bien le caractère fougeux de son propriétaire

"Clem, allume je me suis cogné dans quelqu'un"

L'autre voix était plus douce

"Mes allumettes, ou sont mes allumettes? Mince, mes allumettes."

La première voix se mit alors a fredonner

t'as pas besoin d'allumettes pour faire un feu

t'as juste a claquer des doigts

tiens mon pendentif, je te le prête un peu

allume la lumière avec ça!

Comme par magie le petit pendentif doré s'enflamma, et put ainsi éclairer toutes la galeries, grâce à un réseau de torche légèrement compliqué.

Et Nami put enfin savoir à qui elle avait affaire. Deux jeunes filles de son âge se tenait devant elle. La première avec la voix forte se tenait debout, mains sur les hanches elle toisait Luffy d'un air supérieur. Plusieurs collier de perles noires tombaient sur sa chemise beige et bouffante rentrée dans un short déchiré. Elle avait des bottines à hautes semelles, et portait aussi une ceinture ou pendaient deux revolvers. Une multitude de bracelets s'entrechoquèrent quand elle leva le bras pour passer sa main dans sa magnifique chevelure brune.

"Tiens, tiens... des pirates" murmura-t-elle. Luffy leva ses yeux vers le visage de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres étaient rosées, tout comme ses petites joues, ce qui donnait un joli effet sur sa peau de porcelaine. Mais ses yeux noirs étaient remplis d'une lueur malicieuse qui faisait un peu peur.

"Mais bon sang ou sont mes allumettes?" L'autre commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Ses cheveux lisses s'agitaient vivement. Puis elle se leva, les regarda intriguée, et partit dans un fou rire. Elle était vêtue comme sa compagne, mais à sa ceinture pendaient divers outils. De plus sa chemise portait quelque taches de suie, et un bandanas à fleurs rouges empêchaient ses cheveux noirs de lui tomber sur ses yeux.

Elle s'arrêta de rire, nous regarda, puis continua à pouffer dans le dos de son amie.

"Alors les pirates vous venez faire qui ici?

-Ben on s'arrête comme notre log nous l'a indiqué!

-Heu...

-Moi c'est Luffy, elle c'est Nami, et lui c'est Franky! Et vous?"

La demoiselle paraissait légèrement déconcerté par la tranquillité du jeune homme mais répondit:

"hé bien... Moi c'est Léa, mais appelez moi lé, et l'autre furie c'est Clémence, mais on dit aussi Clem...

-Bon bah vous nous faîtes visiter?"

_à suivre..._

* * *

_voila!_

_merci à Saluzozette et mlleminute_


	10. 10: Shizen no mégami

**Oulala, c'est grave, je suis en panne d'inspiration! Franchement c'est gravissime... bouhouhou, je ne sais plus quoi écrire... Si vous avez envie, donnez moi des idées par PM^^ Aussi, il faut que je vous prévienne. Je suis plus en France à partir de mai, et du coup j'aurais ENCORE moins le temps pour écrire, puis après c'est les vacances alors... donc la va y avoir quatre mois de grand trous, mais je vous promet que je ferais tout mon possible^^**

**Sinon, en avant pour le chapitre 10^^ (qui est un peu court...)**

* * *

**_Je vais faire un rappel des personnages comme on me l'a demandé. _**

**_1:Arashi, sœur adoptive de Zorro, 2: Les deux fillettes, Luna de la lune et Elsa du soleil.(qui sont avec les pirates) 3: Clem, celle qui cherche ses allumettes, et Léa La grande au teint porcelaine.(rencontrées dans les égouts) 4: La femme du bar, et son fils Iki_**

**_Voili voilou^^_**

* * *

_Shizen no mégami_

C'est une horreur. Les odeurs putrides qui s'échappaient de cette ville rendaient Nami malade. Cette balade était un enfer. Elle avait envi de vomir, et la vue des cadavres de rats n'arrangeait rien. Ils étaient sortis des égouts depuis une heure. Le ciel était gris et l'air lourd.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande usine délabrée. Le bâtiment était immense, et la monumentale porte qui se dressait devant eux paraissait infranchissable. Léa toqua, et parla à une écoutille. Un homme lui ouvrit, et regarda les mugiwaras d'un air suspicieux. Clémence le rassura, et ils purent entrer.

Ils n'en revenaient pas. Des dizaines d'hommes traversaient sans un bruit les passerelles de fer suspendues dans les airs, ne parlant pas, et transportant divers objets et caisses.

Tout était très organisé. Les filles emmenèrent leurs nouveaux compagnons dans une salle. De forme circulaire, une tribune se tenait au milieu de rangées de sièges de velours rouges. Il devait y avoir environ quarante sièges. Des hommes et des femmes étaient assis là. Ils étaient rangés en quatre catégories et placé dans un quartier spécifique. Que Robin parvint à identifier rapidement.

Tout d 'abords, il y avait ceux qui avaient les yeux gris. Un gris métallisé C'était tous des hommes, de statures imposantes, ne dépassant pas la trentaine. Il y avait aussi deux enfants parmi eux. Ils sentirent la puissance qui se dégageaient de ces êtres.

Ensuite, il y avait ceux qui avaient les yeux verts sombre. Vert comme les aiguilles de sapins. Majoritairement des femmes, vêtues de grandes robes noires, le teint foncé. Elles avaient toutes plus de quinze ans. Tous leurs gestes étaient emplis de grâce et de tendresse, mais on voyait à leurs musculatures qu'elles pouvaient se battre. Comme des félins.

La troisième catégorie était des personnes tous sexes confondus, aux yeux bleus. Bleu comme l'océan. Ils avaient entre vingt et trente ans, et dans leurs yeux on pouvait lire la haine, et le chagrin d'avoir perdu quelque chose qui leur était cher.

Enfin, la dernière catégorie spéciale. On ne pouvait pas voir pourquoi ils étaient ensemble. Peut être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de détails spécifiques justement.

Nami vit leurs guides se diriger vers ces personnes.

« Dis-moi Léa, pourquoi les hommes et femmes de ton quartier n'ont pas d'éléments en commun ? Demanda l'archéologue.

-Si nous en avons un, mais il est impossible de le discerner à l'oeil nu. Répondit la jeune fille

-Je peux savoir lequel ?

-Regarde-toi, et regarde ton capitaine tu comprendras. Nami et Franky, eux ne pourraient pas entrer dans ce quartier ! »

Robin réfléchit et comprit. Ces gens devaient tous posséder un fruit du démon. Mais elle sentit qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément la plus forte section.

_Du coté de Smoker_

L'amiral était arrivé à Choyakuba. Cette ville lui rappelait nombres de souvenirs. Aucune base de la marine n'était installée ici car cette île ne faisait pas partie du gouvernement mondial. Ses hommes étaient donc contraints de rester sur le bateau. Mais lui avançait librement. Il connaissait cette cité par cœur, et savait éviter les quartiers mal famés.

Il arriva devant le « dodo's bar », entra, et tout le monde se tu.

« Les gars, le patron est revenu ! hurla un homme »

Toute la salle laissa éclater sa joie. Smoker détestait qu'ils l'appellent comme cela mais ne dit rien. Il se dirigea vers la porte de derrière. Il déboucha sur une petite cour fermée, monta un escalier, et ouvrit la porte.

La femme au boa bleu se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le marine.

"Ça faisait longtemps.

-Oui je sais.

-Pourquoi?

-Affaires importante à gérer.

-Plus que ta famille?

-Faut croire."

La femme lui lança un regard noir.

"Doriane, ou est Iki?

-Parti

-Ou?

-Je ne sais pas

-Tu ne sais pas ou il est parti? Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi?

-Non, de toute façon tu ne t'en est pas beaucoup occupé... Il a treize ans, il capable de se débrouiller tout seul!"

Et elle claqua violemment la porte. Il poussa un soupir et repartit en ville. Il allait chercher son fils.

_en ville_

Arashi et les deux fillettes cherchaient le détenteur de la carte. Mais elles ne le trouvaient pas. Elles déambulaient dans les rues sombres de Choyakuba. Il n'y avait personne, même pas un chat d'égout. C'est alors que, à un croisement, elles percutèrent un jeune garçon. Il était essoufflé.

Il se releva précipitamment, prit les jeunes filles par les mains et les emmena sur les toits. Ils s'arrêtèrent, le garçon regarda partout autour de lui, puis se pencha pour observer la ruelle. Il se releva et fit face aux demoiselles devant lui.

"Excusez-moi, commença-t-il, mais ce sont mes poursuivant, et ils vous auraient torturées si je ne vous avaient pas emmenées! Il faut dire que je leur ai volé tout leur fric!

-OK! dis comment tu t'appelle? demanda Elsa

-Hein? ah je ne me suis pas présenté! Je suis Iki, et vous?

-Mois c'est Luna, elle c'est ma sœur Elsa, et derrière c'est Arashi."

La garçon regarda alors la petite amirale dans les yeux, et la jeune fille fit de même. Il avait les yeux gris. Un gris métallisé.

Arashi se recula vivement, et se mit en position de combat.

"Un maître du vent, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents"

Ses yeux s'étaient durcis, et son visage s'était crispé.

"Arashi... murmura le jeune homme. La déesse de la nature..."

Il se planta devant elle, et mit ses paumes devant lui. C'était un signe de soumission dans le royaume de Kengdao. Car dès qu'il faisait ce geste, il ne pouvait plus utiliser son pouvoir.

"Ma reine, nous vous attendions. Je vous emmène dans notre repère, l'association de "Shizen no mégami"!

_à suivre..._

* * *

_**J'ai retrouvé de la vitalité car... Je suis arrivée première à une compétition, vous vous rendez compte? la première fois de ma vie!**_

_**vous vous en foutez mais c'est pas grâve^^**_

_**aller, une pitite rewiew?**_


	11. 11: Songes

**Hum Hum hum... bon je vous avais prévenu que je ne pourrais plus poster beaucoup de chapitres... En même temps, vu que je suis chez ma corres pour deux mois, c'est impoli de rester trop longtemps sur l'ordi.**

**Donc ce chapitre est trèèèèèèèèèèèèès court, mais sinon vous devrez encore attendre...**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Songes

Elle avait soif.

Elle avait mal.

Et elle avait chaud.

Terriblement chaud.

Elle était accroché à une croix de fer, les poignets rougis par les cordes qui les attachaient, les pieds liés. Un homme se tenait devant elle. Il était grand. Très grand. Ses épaules étaient larges et musclées, il avait une carrure imposante, ses cheveux noirs en bataille sur son crane. Et ses yeux. Des yeux remplis de haine et de désir malsain, de vengeance, et de malveillance.

Ses mains étaient tournées vers la croix. Des flammes en sortaient, pour venir chatouiller la fillette de 6 ans.

6 ans. Et déjà torturée.

Et lui, 16 ans, et déjà animé par une haine indescriptible, et une soif de pouvoir démesurée.

Elle était brûlée de partout, et elle se retenait. Elle ne voulait pas céder Elle ne voulait pas le satisfaire. Même si la douleur était immense, et même si c'était pire chaque jour, elle ne céderait pas.

Elle le haïssait.

"Alors, toujours rien? lui sussura-t-il à l'oreille"

Elle lui lança un regard noir, ce qui lui valu un gifle.

"Ils se sont trompés, en fait tu n'es qu'un déchet! Tu ne peut pas avoir son pouvoir! Tu n'es même pas capable d'éteindre ces flammes! Tant que ton pouvoir ne sera pas éveillé, je te garderais dans cette tour!"

Il se trompait. Et elle le savait. Car elle ne faisait que le retenir, se pouvoir immense que dame nature lui avait confié.

Il raviva les flammes, puis la regarda. Ses yeux rouges plantés dans les yeux bleus orangés de la fillette, qui n'étais vêtue que d'un vieux torchon nouée autour de sa taille. Il avança sa main, et la plaqua contre sa poitrine. Sa peau se consuma lentement, doucement, pour la faire souffrir plus.

Elle lâcha un cri, puis hurla.

L'eau commença à affluer dans son corps, prête à sortir, mais elle la contenait.

Sa poitrine la brûlait, et elle avait chaud, terriblement chaud.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. La sueur perlait sur ses joues, et sa brûlure la chauffait toujours. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans une magnifique chambre, et dormait dans un lit à baldaquin.

Son frère la regardait tendrement.

"Ashi, tu as fait un cauchemar? demanda-t-il

-Non, des souvenirs me sont réapparu."

Elle baissa la tête.

Il se renfrogna. Ils savaient.

"_Il_ arrive Zorro, il est tout proche..."

_à suivre..._

* * *

**voilaaaaaaaa! je vous l'avais dit, c'est court^^**_  
_

**rewiew?**


	12. 12: l'arrivée

**héhéhé... pardon... je vous ai fait attendre.. désolé...**

**bon il est court, mais ça avance. je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écrire, comme je l'avais prévu... bonne lecture**

* * *

**l'arrivé**

Assise sur le lit, elle réfléchissait. comment était elle arrivée là déjà?

FLASH BACK

Arashi regardait le jeune garçon éberluée. Il rigolait ou quoi? Mais en même temps la position de ses mains prouvaient le contraire.

"Allons, ne vous en faîtes pas! Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, nous avons tous déserté ou été bannis du royaume! Lui dit le garçon

-Tous? Mais combien êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse

-En maître nous devons être une trentaine, mais le nombre de personne qui se bat pour votre cause est au alentour de 100! Enfin maître... nous n'avons pas vraiment pu passer notre certificat!"

Les jumelles ne comprenaient rien à cet échange. Elsa, légèrement intrigué demanda:

"C'est quoi un maître du vent?

-heu... répondit le jeune homme

-Tu vois quand j'utilise mes pouvoirs? questionna Arashi

-Ouaip!

-Ben en fait c'est pareil mais sauf que là c'est que l'air qu'il utilise!

-ok! J'ai compris" Fit le petite blonde

Puis, continuant à marcher sur les toits, ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense usine qui faisait office de QG.

Luna était émerveillé. La lune qui se reflétait dans les yeux métallisés du garçon l'hypnotisait.

"_la lune est ta_ _propriété!"_lui avait-on dit un jour. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. La lune est libre. La lune n'appartient à personne. C'était ce qu'elle croyait.

"Pourquoi tu me fixe?" demanda soudain le jeune homme sortant la petite brune de sa contemplation.

"C'est tes yeux! répondit-elle naïvement. Ils sont magnifique, j'aime trop, la lune les rends si beaux!

-Ah... Heu merci... Bafouilla-t-il

-Comment tu les as eu? J'en ai jamais vu de pareil!

-C'est grâce à mon pouvoir. Une propriété de notre peuple, est d'annoncer le pouvoir et son intensité par la couleur de nos yeux!

-C'est magique..." Murmura la fillette pour elle même.

Il était un peu remué. On lui avait toujours dit que ces yeux étaient laids, froids, il était méchamment traités à cause de leur couleur grise métallisée.

Cela lui avait mit du baume au coeur, et un fin sourire, un vrai, était apparu sur son visage.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, Iki frappa, un homme ouvrit la fenêtre, Iki parla, l'homme les laissa entrer.

Arashi ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma. Elle rouvrit la bouche, et la referma.

"Dit ashi-san, tu as fini de faire le poisson rouge? dit elsa"

La dénommée la regarda. Puis ses joues devinrent toutes rouges.

"Désolé... Iki, c'est quoi ça?" demanda-t-elle en montrant la foule de personne sur les passerelles, qui transportait divers caisses, et autres objet non identifiés.

Le garçon se tourna et sourit.

"Notre organisation!"

* * *

Zorro en avait marre. Il la sentait très mal cette île, surtout qu'il avait laissé sa petite sœur partir seule. Alors il se leva, quitta le bateau et parti à sa recherche.

* * *

Smoker déambulait dans les rues, accostant les rares passants sains d"esprit pour savoir ou était son fils.

Tout le monde le connaissait ici, le fameux gérant du "dodo's bar", qui était le plus réputé de la ville.

* * *

Un homme arrivait en courant. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, les cheveux gris blancs, des sourcils épais, une carrure imposante mais pas trop. Il ne vis pas la jeune amirale et lui fonça dessus.

"oh pardon je suis désolé... dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

-ce n'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas! "répondit-elle en époussetant sa jupe noire.

"Hey, Iki, ça va pas de partir comme ça? "le réprimanda l'homme énervé.

Le garçon le regarda l'air blasé et dit:

"Et toi, ça va pas de bousculer notre reine comme ça?"

L'homme regarda Iki avec des yeux ronds, et se tourna vers la demoiselle qui s'était subitement prise d'admiration pour un caillou traînant au sol.

Il lui prit doucement le visage dans ses mains, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Il recula, surprit.

"Des... Des yeux bleus orangés... Les yeux de la déesse...

-hum..." fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire tellement elle était gênée.

Il prit alors une grande aspiration, et lança ses mains vers des haut-parleurs. Et dit.

"Silence!"

Tous le monde s'arrenta. Les caisses, les mouvements, le vent et les battements de cœurs.

Un silence lourd s'établit. Mais l'homme reprit.

"Notre déesse, notre espoir, notre reine est arrivée! accueillons la comme il se doit!"

Des hurlements fusèrent, et chaque personne présent dans l'immense bâtiment hurla sa joie.

La revanche allait enfin arriver.

_à suivre..._

* * *

alors? c'était bien? dite, si vous avez des noms de garçons à proposer je suis prenante^^

la vague folle


	13. 13: 4 mages

**je sais, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus courts, mais je ne veux pas vous faire patientez trop longtemps... merci les rewieweurs!**

* * *

4 mages

A l'entente de cette annonce, tous bougèrent, s'activèrent, pour préparer correctement l'arrivée de leur princesse.

Arashi, plus rouge que jamais, partit se cacher derrière Iki. Celui-ci était très gêné.

"Allons donc, je vous en prie mademoiselle, reprenez vous." Imposa l'homme aux cheveux gris.

La jeune amirale planta son regard dans le sien.

"Vous permettez?"demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée.

L'homme la regarda avec étonnement, mais hocha la tête.

Alors, Arashi joignit les mains, ferma les yeux, et un vent doux commença à tourner autour d'elle.

_"dans la brise du soir,_

_montrez moi vos pouvoirs,_

_Qu'à moi se dévoile_

_l'étendue de la toile."_

Toutes les personnes présentes la regardaient, subjuguées. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux bouclés, Des gerbes d'eau dansaient avec le feu, et de sublimes fleurs multicolores apparaissaient à ses pieds.

Puis, encore une fois, sa voix rompis le silence.

_"15 maîtres du vents__,leurs yeux couleur argent,_

_11 maîtres de l'eau, magnifique cadeau,_

_7 maîtres de la terre, enlèvent la misère,_

_avec eux, aucun maître du feu,_

_Mais quatre mages des plus puissants, parmi les dix existant."_

Zorro entra à ce moment là dans l'immense bâtiment, et vit sa sœur s'écrouler.

OoOoOoO

Voila donc comment elle était arrivé dans cette chambre. Très belle chambre d'ailleurs. Spacieuse, de couleur crème, elle reposait sur un grand lit à baldaquin, aux draps blancs, brodés de fils or et bleu.

L'ameublement était simple, mais riche. Une magnifique commode en acajou trônait sous un miroir aux bords joliment sculptés. La pièce était de forme circulaire, et les quartes fenêtres, étaient grandes, et permettaient de voir toute la ville.

Trois coups à la porte la sortirent de sa réflexion.

"entrez!"

Iki se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir, et en profita pour le détailler pleinement.

Il était plus grand qu'elle, la dépassant de quinze centimètres. Ses cheveux châtains bataillaient sur sa tête. Il avait les lèvres fines, la mâchoire un peu carrée. Il avait encore quelques traits d'enfants, mais l'on voyait bien qu'il devenait adulte.

Il portait un sweat rouge, et un jean gris. Des baskets de la même couleurs, montraient sa décontraction. Mais elle le savait athlétique, et sous cette forme relâchée, se cachait un vrai sportif.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, qui illumina le cœur de la jeune fille pour quelques instants. Elle le trouvait beau quand il souriait, et aurait aimé pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

Mais cela était impossible pour elle, elle ne savait pas sourire. Elle avait maintes fois essayé, mais rien. Même pas une esquisse de cette précieuse expression.

Et cela ne la rendait que plus triste.

"Tu as bien dormit?" La voix du garçon la sortit encore une fois de sa réflexion.

"Oui merci. Combien de temps environ ai-je dormis? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu es tombée hier en fin d'après midi, je dirais donc environ quatorze heures.

-hum... J'ai une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Comme je l'ai dit hier, vous avez parmi vous quatre mages. C'est énorme, autant on rejoins cette organisation?

-Oui, autant! C'est super qu'ils rejoignent notre cause!

-Qui sont ils? Je les connais presque tous, enfin quand je me suis échappée je n'en connaissais que huit...

-Il y a Gaïa*, une mage de Terre.

-Gaïa? C'est vrai? C'est génial, je me souviens que quand elle m'apportait mes repas là-bas, elle me parlait toujours avec une voix douce... Je crois que c'est la seule personne que je n'ai pas détestée pendant mon enfermement."

Il y avait de la mélancolie dans sa voix, mais aussi de la douleur, de la souffrance, de la peur.

"Ensuite, il y a Aeolus*, l'homme aux cheveux gris que tu as vu en entrant. C'est le mage de vent. Puis Hiruko*, une mage d'eau.

-Je n'ai jamais vu les deux derniers, juste entendu leurs noms. Et le quatrième?

-ha... Heu... Le quatrième..."

Le dénommé Aeolus frappa à ce moment là, puis entra.

"Le quatrième mage présent ici, c'est..." commença l'homme

Mais un énorme bruit retentit, et il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

* * *

_Je l'avais dis, c'est court. En espérant tout de même que cela vous à plus!_

_*Gaïa: déesse de la terre dans la mythologie grecque._

_Aeolus: Dieu du vent dans la mythologie grecque_

_Hiruko: L'enfant aquatique, parmi les Kami japonais!_

_Une petite rewiew?_


	14. 14: un simple paquet

**bonjour,désolé pour le retard... on m'a demandé de faire un résumé alors voila! et après le chapitre!**

* * *

_Arashi rencontre Zorro et l'équipage de Luffy. C'est une jeune amirale caché jour, elle gaffe, et montre son premier pouvoir, celui de maîtriser l'eau. On sait aussi, qu'elle est recherché par le prince du royaume de Kengdao, qui est son véritable grand frère, m'ayant torturé étant petite. Il la surnomme l'oiseau bleu. Dans l'histoire, on apprend que c'est la soeur de Zorro, car après l'avoir trouvé à moitié morte sur la plage, il lui a promis de la protéger. Après, il arrive sur une île et rencontrent Elsa et Luna, deux fillettes de huit ans, qui protège un royaume. On les surnomme: Elsa du soleil, et Luna de la lune. La bas, ils rencontrent alicia, qui montre un poème à Robin, et qui leur confie une mission. Retrouver un trésor volé par un maître du vent. Ils arrivent à Choyacuba, la ville sale. Ils rencontrent Léa et clémence, puis Iki, fils de doriane, et de smoker. C'est un maître du vent. Arashi est conduite par celui ci à l'association Shizen no mégami. La bas, elle rencontre beaucoup de personnes ayant des pouvoirs similaire semble-t-il. Mais elle s'évanouit et se réveille dans une chambre. Iki commence à lui dire qui sont les quatre mages. Mais un grand bruit retentit..._

_Arashi est une jeune fille de treize ans, qui ne souris jamais. C'est parce qu'elle n'a pas appris._

Je suis nulle en résumé, pardonnez moi...

* * *

Un simple paquet.

_"Le quatrième mage présent ici, c'est..." commença l'homme_

_Mais un énorme bruit retentit, et il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase._

Arashi susauta.

"Quel est ce bruit? demanda-t-elle."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

"Et voila, fit-Iki, elle a retrouvé ses allumettes...

-Mais je les avais pourtant bien caché! s'exclama Aeolus énervé.

-C'est un danger public cette fille... Marmonna le jeune homme.

-Heu... Vous pouvez m'expliquer? Demanda la petite amirale qui ne comprenait rien à cet échange.

-Oh oui pardon! S'excusa Iki. Ce que tu viens d'entendre, c'est surement l'oeuvre de Clémence, elle a dut retrouver ses allumettes.

-Qui est Clémence?

-Clémence? Elle fait partie des trois foldingues, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle, elle, Charlotte et Léa. Ce sont les plus puissante utilisatrice des fruits du démon, des sortes de mages en fait. Mais elle, elle est complètement barrée, une vraie furie. Elle peut éclater de rire n'importe quand, mais le pire c'est quand elle retrouve ses allumettes!

-Ha bon? Mais pourquoi donc?

-Elle s'amuse à jouer avec sauf que..."

Un autre bruit retentit, bien plus proche cette fois. On aurait dit le bruit d'une explosion mal préparée.

Aeolus partit en courant, apparemment en colère.

"Sauf que? redemanda Arashi avide de savoir, et surtout de l'entendre parler.

-La par exemple, elle doit jouer dans la salle des explosif..."

Ils se firent un regard entendu. On entendait les bruits d'une dispute, provenant de l'étage d'en dessous.

Puis, les bruits d'une course, et enfin, Aeolus rentra dans la chambre et referma la porte vivement.

Il avait dans sa main, un tout petit paquet, un joli paquet d'allumette rose.

"C'est donc ça, la cause de tous ces problèmes? demanda la jeune fille étonnée.

-Oui, ce pauvre petit paquet...

-D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à ma question. Qui est le quatrième mage?"

A ce moment là, Iki se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et...

... Aeolus le rattrapa.

"Iki, dis le lui toi! ordonna l'homme aux yeux gris.

-Je... Mais... Non!

-Si!

-Mais j'ai pas envie!

-Je te l'ordonne!

-Mais je... bon d'accords... Le quatrième mage c'est...non!

-Il est incorrigible..."

La petite amirale regardait la scène quelque peu amusée. C'était assez drôle de voir le jeune adolescent se faire disputer par un vieil homme plein de fougue. Le pauvre garçon était tout rouge, et vraiment gêné.

Ma comme à son habitude elle ne souriait pas. On ne pouvait pas voir son amusement, sauf, peut-être, ses yeux un peu plus pétillants.

Ce que remarqua Iki évidemment.

Aeolus prit la parole.

"C'est vraiment une tête de mule! C'est lui le quatrième mage!"

Le jeune homme devint rouge pivoine et détourna la tête.

"Je... Je ne suis que classé neuvième mage... Ce...

-Mais c'est génial ça! s'exclama Arashi."

Ses yeux pétillaient de plus en plus, ils n'étaient plus remplis de tristesse, de peine et de douleur.

Soudain, le vieil homme se retourna.

"On m'appelle, je dois y aller!"

Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent alors seuls. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire.

Puis, soudain, Iki eut un tilt.

"Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer!"

Il la prit par le bras, et commença à courir. Ils traversèrent l'immense bâtiment qui regroupait toute l'organisation "Shizen no Mégami", puis sortirent dans la rue. Il s'engouffrait dans des ruelles sombres, montait sur les toits, glissait le long des gouttières. Et elle, elle le suivait, tant bien que mal, car il avait une constitution plus robuste.

Ils continuèrent longtemps comme ça, mais à un moment,Iki percuta un homme et tomba à terre.

Il releva le tête et ouvrit sa bouche pour s'excuser. Mais là, ses yeux s'agrandirent, et l'horreur passa dans son regard.

"Tu es la... Cela fait longtemps que je te cherche tu sais?"

à suivre...

* * *

_alors? je suis désolé ça fait longtemps... Mais vous aimez? _


End file.
